<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Guys by JamieFlorance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258290">Fall Guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFlorance/pseuds/JamieFlorance'>JamieFlorance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Video Games - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gamers, Gaming, Twitch - Freeform, fall guy - Freeform, g fuel, xbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFlorance/pseuds/JamieFlorance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward are gaming together when a mysterious fall guy stops them from advancing a round.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't written in a long time but had a lot of fun writing this so hope you enjoy :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella sat between Edward’s legs on their Eames chair with the Xbox controller in her hands.</p><p>“Like this?"</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, you just have to cross the finish line before most of the other players.”</p><p>Her hands in his, he made sure she moved the joystick forward as the screen read “Go!”</p><p>“Does being a panda fall guy make us any faster?”</p><p>Edward smiled, “No, it’s just cosmetic. Make sure you go to the side and not up the ramp.”</p><p>Micro-transactions were nothing new to him, being a vampire. He had witnessed Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal, N64’s Expansion pak, and some say he himself created the Battle Pass for Fortnite.</p><p>Bella’s fall guy was swatted off the map after she jumped too early trying to evade a rotating arm.</p><p>“Oh no.” She sensed Edward’s disappointment.</p><p>Fortunately she wasn’t the only fall guy that fell.</p><p>Most of the group went up the ramp and were being destroyed by a giant fan. Before they respawned Edward put his hands on her face and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>“Bella, you can do this.”</p><p>His amber eyes. She would never forget the night he saved her from those sketchy guys with his Volvo doing a tailwhip. And then on the way home listening to ‘Amber’ by 311. </p><p>Using the jump-dive she barely made a closing door. Dodging swinging arms and perfectly anticipated rotating floors, it looked like she might make it.</p><p>Edward’s smile crumbled when he saw what lay ahead. The last obstacle was not an obstacle at all. He saw a real tree camo wolf costumed fall guy waiting patiently just before the finish line.</p><p>“No..” Edward got up and took a step back.</p><p>“Edward relax. It’s probably just some afk noob”.</p><p>The reality was that she was the noob. Edward had been streaming the game since beta. He knew that this was not a place you afk. That’s a place where the human spirit is broken.</p><p>“Give me the controller.”</p><p>Bella rolled her eyes and handed it over. </p><p>Edward pressed forward trying not to destroy his Elite controller with his vampiric super grip.</p><p>“What’s the big deal? It’s like you said, ‘it’s just cosmetic.’”</p><p>Edward scoffed, turning in her direction but not looking directly at her,”Spare me Bella.”</p><p>He approached the real tree wolf slightly to the right. The wolf fall guy’s head turned. He was watching them.</p><p>Edward went for the juke and took a sharp left. The wolf was ready and moved to intercept. Edward spun his fall guy to go around him. No luck. The wolf was about to grab him. In a last ditch effort he went for a dive across the corner of the finish line.</p><p>He came up short.</p><p>The wolf grabbed him. He jiggled the joystick to the point of almost breaking it hoping to be freed. It was no use though. After the grab broke free he was booped off the map while the wolf hopped over the finish line.</p><p>Edward leaned back and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Relax, it’s just a game. Let’s play Just Dance.”</p><p>Bella’s phone lit up. A text from someone not in her contacts. A ‘(360)’ number. Two Forks.</p><p>They reached for it at the same time but Edward was faster.</p><p>“Edward, we talked about this.”</p><p>“How was he in the lobby Bella? You said you blocked him.”</p><p>“I did! This is your smurf account.”</p><p>He opened the text.</p><p>‘HA HA lil vamp boy can’t get a dubya to save his pathetic parasitic life. Get cucked boyyyy!’</p><p>Jacob.</p><p>He opened Twitch on his Alienware laptop. Before typing LycanLov3r in the search field, he saw the stream he was looking for was already featured as the most popular channel. 200k viewers watching something called ‘Vampires git good LOL’.</p><p>He joined the channel.</p><p>“–eah, I like the rainbow wolf skin best but you’re correct, no one actually looks like that in my pack.”</p><p>“Edward turn it off, we’ve been doing so well.”</p><p>“Oh shit! SangreLord in the chat. How that feel you little sparkle shit? That’s for taking my chick. Sad you can’t get a ‘W’. Maybe stick to Animal Crossing my guy.”</p><p>That chat exploded with people using Jacob’s custom emote face ‘:O’ and generic crying emojis.</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>It had been years since they had played against each other. Starcraft World Championship Series at Blizzcon 2016. Jacob’s Zealots vs. his mechs. It still hurt.</p><p>Edward typed a name for his stream and went live.</p><p>‘!drops enabled {graphic content} LycanLov3r about to become roadkill prob uninstalls UwU’</p><p>“Is this really necessary? I chose you, don’t make me relive this,” Bella pleaded.</p><p>Edward muted his Razer RGB mic and pulled off his Hyper X headset. ‘Bella, his following is massive. If he shames me this bad I could lose my subs and then my partnerships and oh god maybe even my even my G Fuel flavor. I love you. This toxic dog humping simp needs reminding he’s not an alpha. He’s a beta-cuck.”</p><p>He restarted on his main account and paused for a moment at the title screen. His last stream was food themed where him and all his followers were cute fast food items. He was a big chicken tender. That wouldn’t work for this clash of titans though. He thought for a second and realized there was only one real choice. His legendary dracula skin from his beta invite.</p><p>He selected the skin and sent an invite to Jacob.</p><p>“What’s up chat, I know it’s my day off but a little puppy dog needs to learn how to behave. Thanks Yeaidorock for the sub. We settle this now.” Edward brushed the swoopy red bangs out of his face.</p><p>Off camera Bella conceded and began tweeting to both of their accounts about the showdown that was about to commence. Thinking about what was at stake she realized they could both use a snack. She began smothering a lamb. The kicking scuffed a plastic mat to protect the walnut floors. Eventually it submitted and Bella extracted the blood, taking a few sips herself along the way.</p><p>She mixed it with his Cherry Flavored signature ‘Gamer Blood” G Fuel and put it in his favorite Overwatch cup from a promotion with Taco Bell a while back. She set it on the desk and rubbed his back.</p><p>“Love you,” he mouthed inaudibly glancing up at her.</p><p>Jacob joined the party.</p><p>“How’s it going Mr. Sparkles? Ready to get your shit pushed in?”</p><p>“Whatever you say furry freak. Let’s settle this in game.” Edward cracked his knuckles.</p><p>They joined the queue and began waiting for the match to start.</p><p>Some familiar names appeared in Edward’s chat:</p><p>carlisle_guy: Even I won’t be able to save this scrub from certain death. F’s in the chat.</p><p>GamerGirlBathWater99: F</p><p>Jasperthefriendlyghost: remind him he’s a beta</p><p>HarambeMain: i’m watching this in an airport bathroom</p><p>Rosamon: les goooooo (bella text me back ho)</p><p>Alice in Pwnderland: i know who wins lolol</p><p>WolfTroll: watch him break his controller again</p><p>Jessicat: gonna have to call PETA after this one xoxo</p><p>Cucks_r_Us: can someone link bella’s onlyfans?</p><p>Emmett is a stupid name: hi</p><p>The Lobby was filled. Plenty of viewers who timed their queues with Jacob and Edward had also made their way into the lobby. Red vampires, astronaut wolves, and some hybrids with the vampire teeth and wolf tails. No doubt players would try to help or hamper their respective alliance.</p><p>As the countdown began he took a quick sip from his oversized cup. Time slowed. His eyes turn a deep red. Although he was locked in a 17 year old appearance, he had been gaming for half his 119 year old life. All his knowledge, reflexes, and game sense culminating in this final-ish bout. His K/D’s untouchable. His speed runs unfathomable. He was a Gamer.  And no werewolf on a reservation with slightly lower ping than his neighborhood was going to insult him like this.</p><p>The race started. RNG placed him at the back of the pack but despite the disadvantage, he used it. Moving with the frontrunners could mean certain death if you lost control or landed on an opposing fall guy wasting precious seconds. Instead he would take the paths less traveled and free of trolls and of course, Team Jacob.</p><p>Still though he was barely in the top half of the qualifiers. We would need an edge.</p><p>“But Edward, you sai–“</p><p>He cut her off telepathically and she knew better than to fight him on this. He was going over the ramp through the fan. Some of his followers we’re in tow and followed his lead. Making their way up they started to spread out and create a buffer. Not all of them would make it but they would provide a visual representation of the opportune moment to jump through the fan.<br/>
As a steady stream of lemmings, they jumped through. The first few were slammed and flew horizontally off the map. He saw his chance and jumped.</p><p>The fan was pixels from his hitbox but he made it through. High risk, high reward. He landed on one of his comrades. They both got up and continued. The small delay was nothing compared to the time they saved sprinting through the middle. Jacob would see this and try and catapult himself ahead with a spinny arm. But Edward was close to a pole-position and he paid him no mind. He could do that maneuver as well on the last platform.</p><p>On the final tier a few front runners were grabbing each other to control the finish line. They weaved through the battle and were almost there. A wolf looked like he was going for the grab but the vampire from the fall boxed him out. Edward was 3rd out of 64.</p><p>As the racers eventually trickled in, some gunning for a spot in the next round and some just wanting to watch the world burn and sabotage others, Jacob made it through shortly after.</p><p>On the next screen where the weak were disbanded and pushed off the podium, the demographics looked basically even. Some wolves, some vampires, and also random unicorns and scuba divers.</p><p>Next up, Egg Scramble. Edward’s heart dropped. He was on yellow team. And to make matters more complex Jacobs real tree wolf guy was on his team also in a yellow variant. They would have to work together being members of the same party.</p><p>Not being their first Egg Scramble they both focused on the golden eggs. Initially they fought over the same one before realizing that would inevitably lead to a draw if they were eliminated. </p><p>When the eggs were all in the three teams’ corners the score looked even. But everyone knows yellow will lose. They would have to fight tooth and nail to defend their stash as well as maintain a formidable offense. </p><p>Even though their followers were actively sabotaging red and blue, the randoms were proving to be adept thieves and bouncing eggs out of the yellow pit. He expected opposing vampires to throw the game and help yellow but these few were acting against them. Possible Volturi?</p><p>Jacob was merciless dragging fall guys back into their pit defending it with great fervor. Like a dire wolf dragging screaming prey back into their den. Edward imagined him trying to game with paws and smirked. He was busy stealing gold eggs that got away and not a single player could stop him.</p><p>The final score was in. Red 18 Blue 10 Yellow 20. They had advanced.</p><p>Few vampires remained but a single vampire gamer was worth their weight in in-game currency. They were the ideal gamer. Didn’t require sleep. Wealthy to afford Nvidia’s latest top of the line GPUs and Logitech x Herman Miller gaming chairs. Physically attractive to grab huge followings on whatever streaming platform they used.</p><p>Edward smiled. Jump club was next. He remembered jumping up trees with Bella and calling her a ‘little spider monkey’. He looked over and she was taking a picture of herself making an ahegao face.</p><p>As the two bars began to spin he knew it was just a clock ticking until he would advance to the next stage. Cocky as he was, only a complete noob wouldn’t rotate their camera and run with the flow of the smaller arm.</p><p>One by one the wolves fell from the platform. A few stubborn ones remained. Edward hopped again and again clearing the arms and opponents. </p><p>A few tried to lands grabs but there was no point. They would succumb to the clock hands from distraction and be swatted. Jacob remained and they both advanced with only three vampires and one wolf in addition to them. </p><p>Skill can compensate but RNG was always a factor in gaming. From simply looting a best in slot item before your peers in a dungeon to getting a trio of red shells in your first item box, it was undeniably a mechanic, no, a pillar of gaming.</p><p>What happened next was that very pillar. He was teamed with the vampire trio and the beta wolf for a round of Fall Ball.</p><p>The game started and he dove for the ball on his side at the same time the bass dropped in his ‘Trap Nation Gaming Mix’ on youtube. The randoms on the other team missed their blocks but their offense made it past Jacob and the Vampire’s on defense. Both teams scored. Edward followed his goal off the edge to respawn in the center.</p><p>Again the bass dropped as the ball dropped. Instantly jacked, he went for another headbutt on the dropping ball. The G-Fuel and lamb blood was hitting different. Jacob compounded its air with another headbutt. One bounce and it scored. It was almost like working with him again when Victoria’s newborn army had come for Bella. Still though, it was a means to an end. No matter how good a team they made together, he would have to curb stomp him in game.</p><p>Once in the lead Edward switched to defense and solidified their win against the randoms in the lobby. After 2:30 the score was 7-4.</p><p>Hex-A-Gone. With no randoms left only one victor would emerge. Immediately the remaining vampires and wolf jumped off the edge of the first platform leaving just Edward and Jacob.</p><p>Edward considered another high risk high reward scenario. Dare he get to the bottom level and start removing tiles? He decided his followers wouldn’t appreciate it. With a level playing field his win would be decisive. Proving no matter how many packs he started, Jacob would remain the beta.</p><p>With the other contestants exiting the round so early the game dragged on. Each platform they were equally matched. That is, until the third level. Jacob tried targeting Edward. Instead of them hitting an equal number of hexes each level, he tried to cut him off. Sectioning off areas he couldn’t clear with even a jump dive (a gap greater than two hex tiles).</p><p>Edward tried to reverse the strategy on him but it was too late. He fell to the second to last level. Edward’s chat erupted in Pepe hands and his custom cry face emote.</p><p>Not like this, he thought. Edward rotated his camera and began creating a barrier around the area where Jacob would descend. The strategy seemed to work. Jacob eventually fell and had only a small island of hex tiles to work with. However, Edward painted himself into a corner. They both fell to the final level.</p><p>Each working with their respective sides they began working their way to the center. Maximizing their air time with dives, hoping the other would make a mistake. One by one the tiles diminished.</p><p>The yin to his yang. The Mario to his Sonic. The Kratos to his Master Chief. Gamer a gamer. Both had a final spiral of hexes leading to the final center hex tile. It could not be a closer game. The final tile blinked and they dove at each other.</p><p>In a Matrix like style mid air collision they grabbed hold and spun in a free fall sans firearms. Was a draw possible? Edward gasped. The ping. He wished they offered fiber in his neighborhood.</p><p>Right when he was about to throw his controller at his Rick and Morty poster, the screen went dark and then the title screen appeared with a pop up,‘Server error due to disconnect.’</p><p>He checked his total crowns and currency. No rewards, did he lose? He accepted an invite from Jacob.</p><p>“No way you won that,” he heard him snarling through the headset.</p><p>“Yea, no win. More like Ultimate Cuck out.”</p><p>The draw must have broken the game.</p><p>“Well we’re not doing that again. Custom game.”</p><p>Edward was relieved. He explained the situation to Bella and she shared her Juul with him. </p><p>The slot machine map decider started to scroll. It would be just the two of them in a standoff. Hex-A-Gone again would be annoying. Jump Showdown would be preferable to him. RNG decided on Fall Mountain.</p><p>Usually on this map back of the pack would be a death sentence but since it was just the two of them they were evenly matched. The game started. They both maneuvered through the first paddle and dodged the balls on opposing sides. Next they moved closer to dodge balls on the sides. Hugging the dividers they made their way to the diamond shaped walls. Both barely missing balls and ducking behind walls. They were almost to the hammers.</p><p>Jacob tried to have the hammer bump him ahead while Edward dodged it cleanly. He was in the lead. Almost up the ramp, Jacob landed a grab. </p><p>‘Ofc,’ Edward thought. TM06. Toxic until the bitter end. Jacob was ahead and dove at the crown.</p><p>Edward’s jaw dropped. What an idiot. Everyone knew you couldn’t grab the crown after a dive. You simply jump and right trigger to claim it. Jacob descended back to the area with the hammers from the conveyor belt below. Edward advanced to the final ledge. </p><p>He used his dab emote and jumped to claim his crown.</p><p>“Well, there you have it.” He thanked his followers and took off the headset.</p><p>Bella jumped up, “So you won?!”</p><p>“Let’s just say he won’t be barking up our tree anytime soon.” He wrapped his vampire arms around her. Even if it wasn’t until the next console cycle for a match of this magnitude he took comfort in pwning him.</p><p>Bella’s alarm on her phone went off, “I knew you’d win. So I made your favorite.” Edward inhaled deep. She was the best Gamer GF he could ask for. Totinos pizza rolls with pig blood instead of whatever they normally have in them baking in the oven &lt;3.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>